


We Don't Talk Anymore

by junkyreen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: I got bored and remembered how I ship Zack with almost every character, I'm sorry this is bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Zack describes his experience with different people when doing things "normal people" do.





	1. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's experience with Dr. Lance Sweets

Zack loved Lance Sweets. 

Well, not particularly Lance, but the way he kissed. If Zack was a judge and needed to figure out who kissed the best, Lance would be number one.

Zack hasn't done anything more than make out with Lance, though. They never found the time to, really. They would get to a certain part and not go further.

But Zack really, really liked making out with Lance. It would always start with small kisses in Lance's office, and eventually would heat up.

Usually Zack would straddle Lance on the loveseat, leaning down to kiss Lance with passion. Somewhere along the way, Lance would flip them over and Zack would help him unbutton his shirt. At the same time, Lance would be taking off his tie. After Lance was stripped and his chest showed, Lance would take off Zack's shirt, hands going a little lower than necessary to just take off a shirt. Zack would start making a trail of kisses, starting at Lance's chin and going down to where Lance's neck and shoulder would meet.

This is usually where they would get interrupted. Agent Booth or Doctor Brennan would call one of them, requesting for help in a case.

If they weren't interrupted, however, they wouldn't go much further anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I ship Zack with everyone, and this was the first chapter. I will adjust tags as I add more chapters. There will maybe be more than four chapters. It is possible I will do a chapter with Wendell. It is also possible I will do a chapter that is Zack/Jack/Angela. Since I am undecided, I only put that I was sure four chapters would appear. I will not do a Brennan chapter because I only ship Zack with Temperance as a one-sided crush type thing.  
> Expect these ones:  
> Booth  
> Hodgins  
> 


	2. Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's experience with Special Agent Seeley Booth.

In Zack's opinion, Seeley Booth was good. He definitely wasn't bad, but wasn't the best. (The best would always be Lance) Then again, they only kissed a couple of times and then stopped. Seeley obviously never truly liked Zack, but he knew that the first time.

Seeley is very vanilla. Seeley would always be on top of Zack, they wouldn't switch if it killed them. But that was okay with Zack, he didn't want to switch with Seeley anyway. 

Every time, they found themselves to be in the bathroom at the Jeffersonian, Seeley pinning Zack to the wall and kissing around his mouth. Then, Seeley would kiss Zack deeply, Zack allowing him to. They'd do this for a couple minutes and Seeley would take off Zack's shirt and start kissing his chest. Zack would have his hands in Seeley hair. At this point, Seeley would still have his tie and dress shirt on. Eventually Zack would start to tug at the said clothing. Zack would unbutton the shirt while Seeley took off his tie. Then Seeley would shrug off his shirt and continued to make out with Zack.

It would get very steamy and when they where done, Seeley would put his own clothes back on, fix his hair, and peck Zack on the lips before leaving Zack in the bathroom.


	3. Hodgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's favorite experience with the man he truly likes.

Though Jack Hodgins isn't the best kisser, Zack favored him over anyone any day.

Sometimes, when they were both drunk (Jack would be drunk, Zack only tipsy), Jack would follow Zack into the apartment for a little fun. Zack always loved when Jack did that to him. Jack would claw at his shirt, begging for it to be off. He always wanted everything done quickly. Jack would kiss him passionately once his shirt was off, gripping his arms tight enough to leave bruises. Zack didn't mind, though. When he looked at the bruises the next day, it was a reminder that he kind of got what he wanted. Sure, Jack didn't love him, but Jack _slept_ with him, which was the next best thing. He thought about that every time they were making out. (It was only after the first time, but that's obvious.)

Zack would be pulled back into reality at that point by Jack kissing his jaw (which Zack _loved_ ).

They would go further, Zack taking off Jack's clothes and vice versa. Jack had a great time and so did Zack, so it was a win-win situation.

It was always the best with Jack because Zack liked him most.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack takes look back at when things went down hill.

**This chapter has spoilers from things past the last episode of season three. I advise you don't read this chapter if you do not like spoilers.**

 

But, now, Zack doesn't even know these people. He hasn't seen them in a really long time, longer than he wished to admit.

Ever since he was put in the loony bin, his relationships with all of those people started to dwindle. He hated that.

Especially with Hodgins.

Hodgins stopped visiting after a year. It was obvious Jack was heartbroken that Zack seemingly killed a man. Maybe Hodgins did care about him a lot, but obviously not enough to keep visiting Zack. That really, _really_ hurt Zack. Though the quantity of how much it hurt him could not truly be measured, Zack would say that it pained him a lot when Hodgins stopped visiting him.

At first, Zack only thought that Jack couldn't visit that first week. 

Then that week turned into a month. And a month turned into two months. Two months turned into three and then Zack realized that Jack wasn't coming back. Even though it was irrational, Zack cried. He cried and cried for hours. Days, even. And he hated it. He hated being in his room all alone crying for such a foolish reason. Of course it was going to happen, because Jack thought Zack physically killed a man. Jack didn't like people who killed other human beings. 

That moment, crying in a corner on the floor, that he had odd feelings about Jack. Feelings that seems oh-so irrational. The situation reminded him of his short affair with Naomi. The same situation, he liked Jack but the feelings were not reciprocated. Zack gave up. He couldn't handle it anymore, so he gave up.

 

Agent Booth only visited Zack a couple times. Zack knew Booth never really liked Zack too much, so it was really expected not to see him much. Zack honestly didn't care very much. Of course, he expected to be visited a bit more than two times, but things didn't work that way. Zack understood, and knew the logical reason behind it. He knew Agent Booth was into Dr. Brennan anyway.

 

Dr. Sweets still visited him, but not as a friend. Only as a therapist. Which was a shame, really. Zack enjoyed when Lance talked to him like a friend, and not as a therapist. There was something off with Lance, but Zack didn't know what it was. Zack actually liked Lance a lot. Not as much as Dr. Hodgins, but he did particularly have some feelings for Lance. They seemed to mostly be sexual, but some seemed to be slightly romantic. It did not seem that Lance liked Zack much anymore. Zack didn't understand why, exactly. 

It was sudden. He had weekly visits from Lance for therapy reasons, and at the beginning, for almost a year and a half, Lance visited Zack on every Friday to just talk like friends. It was quite enjoyable, if Zack was honest. After Hodgins stopped visiting him, those Fridays where the only days he would smile. Lance never missed a Friday visit with Zack, so the first time it happened, he assumed that Lance just couldn't make it. But after it happened twice, Zack knew better this time. 

Zack mentioned it in one of their therapy sessions.

Lance walked into the room with a yellow folder in his hand and sat across the table from Zack.

"So, Zack, I was thinking-"

"I apologize, Dr. Sweets, but I have been curious about this matter for about two weeks and five days now. You haven't visited me for the past three Fridays, unlike usual." Zack remembered saying this and watching Dr. Sweets closely. He was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Zack, I know you may be wondering about this and think it is important, but that is a personal matter that should be talked about when I am not being your therapist."

Zack, nodded, but continued to press on. "Yes, that may be true, but how do we talk about this important matter when I am stuck in this loony bin, unable to leave, and you only talk to me for our therapy sessions. We are unable to talk about this at any other time unless you decide to face me on this matter at any other time."

Lance sighed. "Listen, Zack. If that's how it's going to be, then that is how it's going to be. Right now, I am your therapist. Not your friend."

"It seems you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Zack looked to the side as he said this,  refusing to look at Lance.

At this, Zack remembered Lance grabbing his folder and going to the door.

"You aren't taking this professionally, so I will be leaving."

Zack looked out of the corner of his eye as Lance slid his card and left through the door. Once he was gone, he gently put his head in his hands (which he still had to have gloves on) and groaned quietly.

 

But that's what he went through. He didn't understand these things like he used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.  
> I decided this is all.  
> This was okay.  
> It could have been better, and also I hate myself for this.  
> On a side note: this chapter was inspired by Leaving (by fireforge). Their fanfiction about the concept of everyone leaving Zack inspired this part of the fanfiction, truly. I recommend you read that piece. There is some spoilers, so I'd be careful, but it's really good!


End file.
